RAGED
by soapy12
Summary: With Rose on holiday & a crazy energy drink that supposedly raises children's grades all over the country, will Blane & Daisy be able to put aside their differences to complete the mission together & will they discover their true feelings? Blane/Daisy


A.N: Hi! Uh, I'm new to writing M.I High stories, and seeing as there are only 3 I thought I'd contribute! The first add is short, I know, but I'ts kinda the prologue so... I'm allowed :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own M.I High All rights are the BBC's I believe!

* * *

"And that my friends, is _Raise a Grade Energy Drink, _or R.A.G.E.D for short" A large round of applause spread like wildfire around the congregation, every face smiling up appreciatively at the tall, tanned, blue eyed, blonde haired man, who had just concluded the first speech of many at Mary Hill Community School launching his new creation.

"Any questions?" He smiled a dazzling smile down at the crowd of people gazing at him

"So you're saying" A small woman stepped forward, her eyes ablaze revealing years of wisdom "This R.A.G.E.D" She paused and placed air quotations around R.A.G.E.D "Makes children smarter, by the use of sugar?" She raised her voice as if in disbelief that this was really possible

"Yes Mam, you see the children react positively to sugar, releasing a pheromone in their body causing them to use a larger percentage of their brain meaning higher test results. Mary Hill Community School will be the perfect place to prove my drink really works. The test results here are the worst in the country; by selling these drinks we will immediately see a positive improvement."

The woman nodded lightly and turned to face the crowd

"What are you lot waiting for? Spread the news!" She shouted into the crowd

The adults all turned and walked away talking amongst themselves, press members looking back at the pictures they had just taken and smiling to themselves.

The man on stage watched them walk away and grinned

"Perfect, Stage 1 in process" He laughed and stood down from the podium walking away.

* * *

"This is it guys" Rose smiled at her fellow agents, throwing a bag over her shoulder

"A whole week Rose?" Daisy asked leaning slightly and folding her arms over her chest, Blane looked at her and smiled slightly

"Yeah Rose! An entire week? What happens if we need something scientific?" Blane asked copying Daisy's pose

"I'll have my pencil with me at all times, I promise" Rose smiled, the two weren't going to get on well without her even if it was only for a week "Now, I've got to go, I'll see you when I get back"

"Yeah whatever, enjoy Egypt & the dogs or something" Daisy shrugged her off checking her nails, refusing to look Rose in the eye

"Cats, Daisy, cats, the Egyptians worshipped them" Rose sighed shaking her head

"Sorry, do I look like I care?" She asked finally looking up to meet her team mates gaze

"Daisy! You could be slightly nicer to her, she's going away for a whole week!" Blane exclaimed

"Oh right, so now you're on her side too? That's just brilliant" Daisy rolled her eyes sarcastically

"I'm not I'm just saying.." Blane started before being cut off by Rose

"Guys! Stop it! I've not even left yet and you're arguing! She sighed slipping her other arm into the backpack

"Bye Rose, have a good time" Blane smiled as Rose nodded at him,

"Yeah, have a nice week Rose" Daisy added "If you meet any nice guys, make sure you get their numbers for me" She grinned as Blane narrowed his eyes at her sighing in annoyance

Rose laughed

"Sure Daisy, but now, I really have to go" She turned around from the school gates and walked to the car awaiting her, with a final wave goodbye, Rose stepped into the car and vanished from sight

The remaining two agents turned to face each other

"You don't really want Egyptian guys' numbers" Blane paused "Do you?"

Daisy laughed

"Jealous Blane?" Blane's cheeks tinted a slight pink and he shook his head confidently

"Most definitely not" He replied

"Course" Daisy replied a smirk settling on her lips "Everyone wants my number" She smirked again as the brunette across from her narrowed his eyes

"Not me" He replied looking directly at her "I can't get rid of you"

Daisy's smile slipped from her lips and she looked slightly crestfallen

"There must be something wrong with you then" She regained her composure as quickly as she had lost it and laughed at Blane

"And there's nothing wrong with you?" Blane asked incredulously

Daisy folded her arms over her chest and began walking away

"You know, just because you like me, you don't have to act all Year 6 about it, you can just tell me you know!" Daisy called over her shoulder

Blane ran after her catching her up in seconds

"You're wrong! I don't like you!"

"Whatever Blane, you can't deny it" Daisy grinned to herself as she continued walking and watching Blane struggle with trying to find a comeback for her comment, he stopped a little while back making Daisy think he had left her alone

"Who could ever like a spoilt rich little Daddy's girl Daisy?" Blane finally managed, making Daisy stop in her tracks

"Yes!" He said quietly punching the air, he had finally thought of an awesome come back

Nearly a minute past before Daisy turned around, tears streaming her face

"You know what Blane? I trusted you with that, and now you've just told the world! You are most definitely not the guy I thought you were" Blinking back more tears the brunette turned around flicking her hair over her shoulder and hurried away

Blane sighed "Daisy wait!" He called after her, she ignored him and continued walking "Daisy!" He yelled

"What?" She snapped turning to face him, her eyeliner already half way down her face

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it, I was just reacting to.." Blane sighed trailing off, gently wiping the eyeliner from under eyes

"It's too late Blane" She pushed his hand away "You crossed the line" She finished turning and walking away

Blane didn't bother trying to follow her, instead, he slid down the nearest tree, holding his head in his hands

What an awesome way to begin the week, Blane thought, especially a week without Rose, she usually managed to calm them down, get them to stop arguing. But now she was gone… Well the arguing wasn't going to stop.

* * *

R&R-ing is very nice :)


End file.
